gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSN-02 Perfect Zeong
The MSN-02 Perfect Zeong is a prototype Newtype-use mobile suit, and the completed version of the MSN-02 Zeong. It first appeared in Plamo-Kyoshiro, and later in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations (MSV) and the Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet manga. Prior to its appearance in Plamo-Kyoshiro, this version of the Zeong was referred to as the . The name Perfect Zeong was given by Sacky Takeda, claiming that if Shiro Kyoda's custom Gunpla is the Perfect Gundam then his is the Perfect Zeong. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Perfect Zeong was the final unit produced under Zeon's MS-16X Bishop Plan. Using the data obtained from the test runs of the MSN-01 Psycomu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II Zeon engineers drafted plans for a new mobile suit and constructed the Perfect Zeong. Due to the MSN-02's massive size and the vast amount of energy required to power its multitude of beam weaponry, the Perfect Zeong's fusion reactor is 3.8 times larger than that of a standard mobile suit. According to the manga Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Skull Heart, the Perfect Zeong's massive size was due to misconceptions on the battlefield: many pilots at the Battle of Solomon had seen a giant Gundam head and assumed that the Gundam was massive and not Mobile Suit-sized. Everyone was unaware until the end of the fight (and even then, it's still treated as a rumor) that the "giant Gundam head" was actually the B Gundam. The most notable difference between the Zeong and the Perfect Zeong is the obvious inclusion of legs in the Perfect Zeong. The enormous rocket thrusters mounted beneath the Zeong's skirt armor are actually mounted on the bottoms of the Perfect Zeong's feet in the completed version. As the legs increase the Zeong's mass, in "Perfect" form it would actually have somewhat reduced acceleration, though improved AMBAC capability would make it more agile. Because the Perfect Zeong's size made it impossible to fit into the hangar of any ship, the giant MS had to be tethered to a ship and towed. Despite the fact the Perfect Zeong represents the completed model had the Zeong been fully assembled before the battle of A Baoa Qu, in most presentations it still lacks armored plating on its right thigh and right bicep. Armaments ;*Wired 5-barrel Mega Particle Gun :The forearms of the Perfect Zeong can be detached and remotely maneuvered with thrusters built into their base. They are guided by wires and controlled by the Newtype pilot's thoughts via the psycommu system. Each of the Zeong's forearms are in essence powerful mega particle guns with five barrels each built into the fingers. The five barrels on both arms are fire-linked, so each time one of the arm weapons fire a total of five beams, ten if both mega particle guns fire. This large amount of beams, combined with the remote weapons' ability to create all-range attacks, produces a powerful spread of beams that is nearly impossible to avoid and can destroy multiple machines. ;*Waist Mega Particle Gun :There are two fire-linked mega particle guns mounted in the waist of the mobile suit. ;*Head Mega Particle Gun :Mounted in the head of the mobile suit is a mega particle gun. It can fire at least one shot while the head is detached, indicating that there is some sort of energy capacitor that holds a limited charge so that the Zeong's head can use attacks while retreating. Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycommu System :During the One Year War, the researchers of the Flanagan Institute discover that Newtypes emit powerful thoughtwaves - similar to regular brainwaves, but not electrical in nature - which they call psycowaves. The Flanagan Institute goes on to develop a mind-machine interface called the psycommu (psycho-communicator) system, which receives these thoughtwaves and translates them into computer commands. Using this interface a Newtype pilot can direct remote weapons, and operate huge mobile armors, by thought alone. ;*Detachable Head :The head of the Zeong contains its cockpit and can detach from the main body to function as an escape pod. However, it can only operate for less than ten minutes once detached. History A total of three Zeong units were built, one of them (which was only 80% complete) was taken by Zeon ace pilot Char Aznable during the Battle of A Baoa Qu. Plamo Kyoshiro In Plamo-Kyoshiro, the Perfect Zeong is a custom Gunpla built by American model builder Sacky Takeda. It's actually 1/144 Zeong equipped with a modified 1/100 MS-09B Dom's legs. Takeda also used metallic parts for its antenna horns and equipped it with a beam saber for close combat. He also used optical fiber to add a lighting effect. However, the last feature made it extremely weak against PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam's shoulder water cannon. Char's Deleted Affair: Portrait Of Young Comet The lone unit of Perfect Zeong was completed based on Zeong (Unit No. 3) stationed at Axis Zeon's Ambrosia base and was piloted by Char Aznable. Afterwards, it was dismantled because of the shortage of parts at Ambrosia. Gallery Msn-02-perfect.jpg Perfectzeong.jpg|Perfect Zeong: line art anatomy MSN-02 PERFECT ZEONG.jpg|Perfect Zeong: MSV illustration by Kunio Okawara MSN-02-Perfect.png|Master Grade lineart MSN-02_Perfect_Zeong.jpg|SD Perfect Zeong MSN-02 - Perfect Zeong - MS Girl.jpg|MSN-02 Perfect Zeong MS Girl Mdu070.jpg|Perfect Zeong as featured in Gundam War card game perfect zeong.jpg|Perfect Zeong (from Gundam Perfect File) perfectzeongGBFT.png|Perfect Zeong as seen in Gundam Build Fighters Try TV series Manga CDA08T 000.jpg P Z.jpg|Perfect Zeong with launched wire-guided forearms P Zeong.jpg|Perfect Zeong inside Ambrosia's hangar Gunpla MSN-02 - Perfect Zeong - Boxart.jpg|1/250 Original MSN-02 Perfect Zeong (1984): box art Mg-msn-02-perfect.jpg|1/100 MG MSN-02 Perfect Zeong (2004): box art Burstliner Perfect Zeong.jpg|"Zeong Corp vs. Burstliner" diorama with 1/250 Original MSN-02 Perfect Zeong and 1/144 Original Burstliner models Zeong Char.jpg|1/144 MSN-02 "Perfect Zeong Custom" model conversion (from Dengeki Hobby) plus SD Perfect Zeong (Char's colors) Action Figures Zeonography_3015_Zeong_box-front.jpg|Zeonography #3015 "MSN-02 Zeong / MSN-02 Perfect Zeong" figure set (2008): package front view Zeonography_3015_Zeong_box-back.jpg|Zeonography #3015 "MSN-02 Zeong / MSN-02 Perfect Zeong" figure set (2008): package rear view Zeonography_3015_ZeongPerfectZeong_p01.jpg|Zeonography "MSN-02 Zeong" (2008): product sample (left) with parts convertible to MSN-02 Perfect Zeong (right) Notes and Trivia Reference External links *MSN-02 Perfect Zeong on MAHQ.net